1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drive train of a purely electrically all-wheel drivable motor vehicle, with a first and a second axle, and with two electric machines arranged in the direction of travel of the motor vehicle, wherein the first axle is drivable by means of the electric machines via a gearing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a drive train, which is used for an electrically drivable earth-moving vehicle or for an agricultural vehicle with four-wheel drive, is known from DE 600 13 340 T2. Said drive train has two electric machines which are arranged in the direction of travel above the one, rear axle and interact with a spur gearing which is arranged in front of the rear axle. The gearing is connected via one shaft or two shafts to the differentials which are assigned to the two axles, therefore to the rear axle and to the front axle.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a drive train in a motor vehicle to be operated purely electrically, by means of which drive train an all-wheel drive can be produced with structurally simple means.